Truth or Dare Inspired By MidNight's Maiden62
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: RE-UPLOAD of2009 story.What happens when Circles Daybreak decides to Play an intense game of Truth or Dare?What happens when Ash takes them to the wrong place filled with unexpected events?Will Timmy's plan change everything between RashelandQuinn Forever
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everybody! So, some of you may think this story seems familial. Some of you may have read it, and some of you who have read it may be thinking why the title says "re uploaded". Well the original story that i had written in the Summer of 2009 got removed the Summer of 2010 for violating FanFiction Rules. The rules that i have violated, as stated in the removal letter, was the "Improper use of spelling and grammar." So basic, it got removed for my spelling and Grammar mistakes.**_

_**Well, now, i have corrected them and I thought what the heck, i should upload it again.**_

_**So Just like the original, this story is inspired by MidNight's Maiden62's story- daybreak online chat. And yes, she is aware of my story. This idea of Truth or Dare was entirely inspired by midnight's Maiden62, but all else are mine.  I highly recommend you check of MidnIght's Maiden's stories. They are amazing!**_

_**The original publication date was some where on August 8, 2009. ( in memory XD)**_

_**Thank you to all my previous supporters who have stuck with me through my stories.**_

_**And i'd also like to Thank Danielle-Redfern for encouraging me to upload this again.**_

"Okay I'll go first!" shouted Poppy in the circle. " Eric Truth or Dare"

"Uh…." Eric gave the longest 'uh' in history. He finally ended when Thea slapped him on the arm.

"Dare" he finally blurted out.

"Really..." Poppy gave us her signature evil smile and told Eric his dare " I dare you to go up to Thierry and say 'I like turtles' and what ever answer he gives you sing the most annoying song you know"

"You are one evil little messed in the head chicken Teriyaki loving pixie" Eric said through his teeth. He got up with a slight grunt and made his way to Thierry, who was sitting inside his study. Thierry looked so peaceful reading, it would have been a shame to break this beautiful picture- but Eric did anyways.

" Hey Thierry!" We heard him say in a childish voice.

" Oh, um. Hello, there, Eric" Thierry twitched and put down his book.

" I LIKE TURTLES" We all couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Even Thea was laughing her ass off.

" Um ok. I rather like dogs better, now if you will excuse me I have t-"

" I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY"S NERVES EVERYBODY NERVES EVERYBODYS NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES" Eric flung his arms into the air and waved them as he whaled this song.

"OH SNAP" We heard Gillian say and we all fell to the ground laughing. Eric Made his way back in with a black eye. We all gasped and Thea ran to him.

" Eric, are you alright, What happened." She touched his eyes and within that second, the bruised black that misted his eyes dissolved.

" Nothing really, but you know.. PUNCHED MY GOD DAMN EYE"

"Oh.. pity" said Ash and heturned to Keller. " Keller Truth or dare"

" Truth. "

" Aww. Fine. What would you do to Galen if you two were locked in a dark room" Ash gave us one of his perverted grins and winked.

"…Ash you are nasty" said Mary-Lynnette.

" I would harass him" We all stared at Keller as she gave us one of her motionless faces and crossed her arms. Galen beside her just sat there.

The room was quiet until Gillian busted out " James, Truth or Dare"

" Dare"

" I dare you to go up to Lupe and say " Lupe. You may not know this but…I touch my self at night. Then put your hands on one of her shoulders and start crying and say 'I just can't help it!' and run away"

" Damn…"

We All followed him out the room and hid behind this HUGE vase. We watched as he made his way to lupe.

" Lupe, you may not know this put…I touch my self at night" Lupe just stared at him and blinked. James then proceeded, putting a hand on her should and putting his other hands over his eyes. " I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!" Lupe stared at him even longer and he ran away. We all burst out Laughing like Hell. It was then we knocked over Theirry's vase. His _500,000,000_ dollar vase.

" Holy, crap. " David whispered. Lupe looked towards us and blinked. We all ran away and made out way back to the room.

Review PLEASE!


	2. skittles

_**Okay so this is the Chapter 2 of the Re-Upload. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. I'm not asking for, nor am i expecting, that i would get all my reviews back or anything. But i just wanted This story to back up on here, well..because..It just means alot to me- this story.**_

_**So Again, This idea of this story is Inspired By MidNight's Maiden62, and you should all go read her stories.**_

_**PS: if any of you will ever continue reading this story ( haha maybe even again for my old readers), you may see that as some of the chapters goes on, the writing of this chapters changes immensly. This is because, as i stated before, this story was written and published in 2009, and removed in 2010. When i began this story, i was an amatear through out chapters 1-4. But i took a HUGE break in between and that summer of 2010 ( before this got removed) i began to write again, and my writting had changed then. So becaue i'm posting this all at once, i don't want any of you to think that someone else wrote this or whatever, because even i noticed how different the writing looks throughout this whole story.**_

_**So, if you are reading this. Thanks for all your support! **_

_**Discalmer: All rights go to LJ smith.**_

"Holy Crap" Was all David said before we started running for our lives. By the time we made it back into the room we were all laughing. We looked out the window of where we broke the vase and saw Nilsson standing beside it. Our laughter faded the moment a similar voice entered the room- followed by a thundering presence.

" WHO BROKE MY VASE?" Everyone turned around to see Thierry at the door way, furious.

" It was…It was…ASH!" Poppy screamed and covered her face with her hands

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ash turned to Poppy and glared at her.

" N-No not you! Ash Ketchum! From Pokemon!"

"STOP WATCHING POKEMON!" We all yelled at Poppy as she backed away.

" Ok fine I guess I'll just join your little games.."

" YAY!" Yelled Gillian.

"Thierry Truth or Dare" said Mary-Lynnette

"Dare"

" I dare you to go up to Hannah and pretend you're drunk"

"…And that's what I get for sharing my house"

"Theirry..You still have 32 rooms left. And that's only the second floor"

" Touche."

Thierry made his way to Hannah with an empty bottle of beer. Messing up his always perfect hair, he took in a deep breath and glared at us before entering the room.

" H-hey sweetie! H-how're you-hick- doing"

"Um..Just fine, Thierry…Have you been Drinking." Hannah put her hands over her nose.

They sat down and Thierry started giggling even louder than we were.

" N-no drinking is bad" He slapped her lap.

"Um, Thierry I think you better go take a nap"

"NO! IF I SLEEEP THEN THOSE MINI FLYING TURTLES FROM MARIO WILL COME AND KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME TO BOWSER AND BECAUSE THAT STUPID MARIO ONLY CARES FOR –HICK- PRINCESS PEACH NO ONE WILL SAVE MEEE!"

With that Hannah ran away…

" You guys owe me BIG time" We all smiled and got back to our game.

" Um..Gillian. Truth or Dare?" said David.

"Truth"

" Who did you like before me"

" Um..Andy, Aaron, Jack, Henry, Simon, Gary( angel) and Zac"

"Efron?" said Mary-Lynnette

" Don't Mock me" said Gillian pointing to Mare.

" Damn, You liked so many people!"

" Yea but _you're_ my soul mate, the others..meh..Then there's Zac.." Gillian zoned out for a slight moment and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. " OKAY MOVING ON!"

" That was...almost romantic, good job Gillian" said Mary-Lynnette

"Okay Quinn, Truth or Dare" said Ash.

" Dare."

" I dare you to ATTACK Rashel"

" WHAT THE HELL, ASH!"

" Quinn, I know you already do that so fine I dare you to go give Timmy a lot of Tylenol and tell him its candy"

" ASH!" yelled Rashel

Quinn got up and found a bottle of Tylenol. he took out a handful and made his way to Timmy. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Hey there Timmy," Quinn said in a weird tone.

" Hey dick face" Quinn kept from killing Timmy and showed him the Tylenol.

"Here, Rashel told me to give you these."

"What the hell are these" said Timmy, examining the little Tylenol pills.

" It's called Skittles"

"Eh, okay" Timmy grabbed the whole thing and ate it. " Ww! WHAT WAS THAT?"

"TYLENOL! JACKASS! MAUAHAHAHA" With that Quinn ran out leaving Timmy speechless.

" Quinn, are you sure you're okay?" said Rashel

" Oh, baby, yes- yes I am." Quinn whipped his hair to the side and pretty boy grinned at Rashel.

"Okay Okay my turn!" Yelled David " ITS _MY TURN! MY TURN!"_

"Ok, take a chill pill Davi-" Before Thea could finish Timmy came running towards us.

" PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" Timmy grabbed a fistful of Quinn's hair and began running around him in Circles, using his hair as some kind of rope.

" You expect me to take a chill pill after seeing that?"

_**Please review!**_


	3. tylenol anyone?

_**Okay this is Chapter 3, and there really isn't much difference in this chapter, just fixed a few mistakes here. So thanks so much for all the support and i'm so glad i decided to put this back up!**_

_**In memorial of September 1, 2009, i present to you, chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own night world...all rights go to LJ smith.**_

Chapter 3

" TIMMY!" Rashel screamed as she chased the demon around, Hoping he'd calm down. " QUINN! COME HELP ME!"

Rashel finally got a hold of Timmy as he wiggled in her arms. " Ugh this is worse that when we escaped Hunter" She muttered, lifting the little ball of evil to Quinn's arms.

" Oh god, now I see what happens when you eat WAY to much Tylenol" Yelled Quinn. Quinn lifted Timmy's long cape and spanked him in the ass.

" WHAT THE HELL! IT HURTS SO GOOD" Yelled Timmy. We all took a stepped back as we watched Quinn and Rashel act all parental.

" I suggest we get back to the room" Said Poppy as we all ran in.

" Ok...that was really weird.. anyways Poppy truth or dare" Asked David

" Dare" Poppy said.

" I dare you to kiss Ash"

"WHAT?" Yelled Ash, Poppy, James and Mary-Lynnette all at the perfectly same time.

" Come on! Poppy you a chicken aren't you" David pulled the chicken move on Poppy, and when anyone pulls the chicken move on Poppy, they know shits about to go down.

Poppy put her hands over her face and sighed.

" David, tonight I am so putting bugs in you pillow" Poppy got up and made his way to Ash who was stiffened up and frozen. Poppy just stared at him with lips pressed as tight as stacks of paper. She put two hands on Ash's shoulders and leaned forward. " Come on! I'll do another dare, _Please_"

Everyone stared at Poppy and Ash's nodding head.

" Hmm..NO! Now goooo!" David put a hand on his chin and yelled.

Poppy gave a small yell and turned to Ash again. She started leaning down again and their lips were 2 centimeters apart and Poppy squinted her eyes shut. Ash just stood there shaking. Then it finally happened.

Poppy's lips touched Ash's.

But right at that moment Ash screamed like a girl.

" AHHHHH! MY LIPS ARE BURNING!" Ash ran out the door covering his mouth.

" Wow" Gillian muttered and we all tilted our heads to the side when Ash vomited into the waste bin.

"Oh My God! MY LIPS!" We turned our heads to see Poppy fanning her lips as she ran out. We stared at the both of them acting like idiots. Poppy was running at super sonic speed around and around the living room fanning her lips. Ash just continuted vomiting into the waste bin.

" Mare, James, aren't you going to do anything?" Asked Thea crossing her arms at the insanity.

James and Mary-Lynnette looked at each other then back to us.

" Nah" said James

" Ash will live" Shrugged Mary-Lynnette.

We all looked at them and our jaws fell down. Were they serious?

"Ok, can we PLEASE just go? This is more boring than reading Breaking Dawn" said Mary-Lynnette

" Ugh, Hunter used to read those, until I killed him" We turned our heads to see Delos and Maggie walking in.

" Oh stop gloating Delos, but its true, Hunter reads Twilight. Its sickening" Maggie came over and sat down. Delos just nodded and sat beside her.

" Wow, you mean THE Hunter Redfern? Wow" said Hannah. Hannah really hated Twilight. She thought it was sexist how Bella was so weak and horny and always needed to be rescued. She crossed her arms and sighed.

" So, are we just gonna sit here or are we playing?" said Maggie, zipping her hoodie down. We all nodded and she spoke again. " Thea, truth or dare"

Thea tapped one finger on her lip and thought for a while. Her eyes stared into space. After a second or two she finally made up her mind. " I'm going to play it safe so, dare"

" How is that safe?" blurted James. It was true though, Dare was NOT safe.

" I don't know! Just give me the dare" Thea was like one of those kids that gets frustrated when people asked them questions. The stomped her fists on the ground by her side.

" Okay, chill. Um..I dare you to prank call that cousin you always talk about. What's her face? Blair? Blake?"

" Blaise" Corrected Thea. Thea always mentions how much she loves her but how much evil she was. But maybe Thea, the one who would destroy you if you stepped on an ant. Thea, the one that could make a man eating snake love you. Can never pull of a prank. At least, that's what we thought.

Thea pulled out a cell phone out of her jeans. She stuck her free hand out and wiggled her fingers, that instant, a mini phone book appeared.

" What is that?" Gillian asked. She looked amazed at the little book.

" Oh, it's all of Blaise's numbers" seriously? That book like what? 300 pages? Thea started flipping through the book. She eventually stopped in the middle of the book.

" Ah! Found it. Okay guess. I have THE best and THE most evil prank EVER!" We were actually believing her. Thea might be the most gentlest and nicest day breaker there is, but when it comes to animals, she is on fire. Like, a forest fire ( even though she'd probably freak if she witnessed oen)

_****Flash Back ***_

_Jez was lying on the couch one peaceful afternoon watching TV with Morgead. Long came a rat. _

_Jez Hated rats all her life and she grabbed the tv remote and started chasing after it. The rat and Jez both ran into Thea. Right then and there, Jez smashed the remote down on the rat and killed it._

" _YES! I GOT IT!" Jez started giggling and looked up at Thea. Thea stared at Jez and took in a deep breath. Then, her inner fire exploded._

" _ARE YOU CRAZY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS!"_

"_..It was..a ra-" Thea cut Jez off_

"_YES IT WAS A RAT AND YOU KILLED IT! IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED ANIMAL EXTINSION WASN'T IT!"_

"_I-..um...Thea..tha-" Morgead interrupted the both of them._

" _YO STOP YELLING!" Yelled Morgead_

"_OH GODDESS!" Thea screamed and did the most un-expected thing on earth. She lifted a fist and falcon punched Jez AND Morgead. They flew up into the air and all you could hear them say was:_

_We're blasting of again!"_

_****end of Flashback***_

" Okay you guys. This prank is soooo hilarious! Ready?" We all nodded and she dialled the number and put it on speaker. After a few rings, a husky female voice sounded.

" Sup" Thea giggled then gave us all a thumbs up. We all couldn't wait for the "totally evil plan"

" Hello? Is your refrigerator running?" Thea laughed and we sat emotionless. We couldn't even believe we trusted Thea.

" Yes, but before it got to the road, I shot it and burned it down" That last part sounded really scary and evil. Thea looked at us and we all just stared at the phone.

" THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Thea screamed and pressed end. " Was that epic or WHAT!" She started giggling and we turned our backs to her.

FINE! I"LL PRANK YOU GUESS SO BAD YOU WILL _CRY_" With that, she grabbed Eric and ran out the room. Before Eric disappeared he mouthed ' Help Me' and stuck one hand out.

" Poor Eric" said Thierry. " Keller Truth or Dare"

" Truth. I don't wanna move. Because _somebody_ sat on _my _tail." She glared at Morgead and he glared back. I didn't know if it was just me, but I saw bolts of lightning shooting out of there eyes. It was scary.

" AWWWW! Fine. What would you do if you caught Galen cheating on you?"

" I would tear the girl up into shreds then throw then in Morgead's pillow then laugh until my guts hurt. The-"

" Okay, that's enoug-" Galen got cut off when Keller started talking again.

" Then I'm going to feed the remains to Ash until he throws up like what he did just now, and make Mary-Lynnette watch. I hate Ash by the way. Then I'm going to yell at Galen until he curls up in a ball and hides in the corners. Again. And if he ever dares cheat on me i will tear _that_ girl into a million pieces and throw them down a lake" By the end of that Keller was panting. She lifted one finger then took a deep breath. " Do you understand? Galen? Sweetie?" Keller was scary. Even for that last part. It sounded more like a threat then just a 'hey sweetie'.

Galen stared at her, then said, " Yes" 

Keller smiled and turned to Jez.

" Jez Truth or Dare"

" Dare"

"I dare you to..."


	4. Gillian's rage

**_So this is chapter 4 and there really is no change in this chapter, except for some corrections. So i hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Night World...all rights go to LJ smith!_**

**_oh! before i forget, i had written a small email to LJ smith on her website, and guess what? I GOT A LEGIT REPLY FORM HER o_o. _**

**_like actually, LEGIT! So if you ever want to tell LJ smith what an amazing author she is or something, be sure to email her from her website! _**

**_Okay now on to the chapter!_**

**_Please Review!  
_**

Chapter 4

"Jez Truth or dare?

"Dare!" yelled out Jez. Keller grinned an evil grin and leaned towards Jez, cupping her hand over her mouth she whispered in Jez's ear. It was impossible to hear what Keller was saying. After a few seconds of her whispering, Jez's silver blue eyes opened wide. She made a face of anger and stood up. Keller sat back down and leaned on Galen, waiting for the show to start.

Jez stood up and walked around the circle, we were all wondering if she was playing duck duck goose or some other crap. She reached David and sat down next to him. We all looked at her confused, David just stared at her. Jez scooted closer to David, until there were no spaces between them. She hooked her arms around David's.

" Oh David, You're so _Strong _and _handsome."_ Jez's voice was insanely seductive and what she said, was just...unbelievable.

David's brown eyes were wide and his head scooted back, looking at Jez with the expression of a rich woman seeing a bug on her new Louis Vuitton purse. Gillian on the other hand, looked furious.

" You're _better_ than Morgead. And much _much_ more handsome" Jez lifted her eye brows as Morgead gasped. It was then Jez knew she'd gone too far when Gillian cracked her knuckles.

"Jez, I give you five seconds" Those very words coming out of Gillian's mouth were fierce and the fact that she _cracked_ her knuckles was just plain intense.

Jez looked over David's and smirked lifting one eyebrow in a mockery way. " Really Gillian.._really.."_

" David, I'm going to be nice and also give you five seconds" Said Morgead, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.._three_ times.

Jez looked at Gillian and gulped. Gillian's face was out of this world! She was all red and her violet eyes were as if on fire.

"CRAP!" Yelled David and started for the door, Jez followed.

"IT WAS A FREAKING DARE!" Screamed Jez as she scrambled. Morgead and Gillian got up and chased after them.

Keller burst out laughing. Galen beside her looked at her with warm green eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" That wasn't very nice, Keller" he said, Typical Galen.

" Oh come one! It's a freaking game of Truth or Dare!" said Keller.

" Still it's wr-" Galen was cut of when Mary-Lynnette spoke up.

"Guys! Just shut up! Can we _please _just get on with the game?"

Hannah looked at her and said" Ok chill, um Mare. Truth or Dare?"

" Truth"she said

" No _really_?" Murmured Delos. He was right, Mary-Lynnette was such a "good girl". You can't even expect her to steal anything from _Ash._ She calls a "crime", stealing orange juice from the fridge!

" Shut up Delos, Ok Mare..Who's cuter? Ash or Robert Pattinson?" said Hannah

" Hannah, this question is just stupid! ASH, NO SHIT!" What Mary-Lynnette just did right now made everyone gasp. Poppy clap, Hannah pulling a tissue out of her pocket and Delos just...opened mouthed.

"What?" asked Mary-Lynnette, crossing her arms.

" Y-y-you SWORE!" Screeched Poppy

"Well done, Mare" Clapped Delos as Hannah let out tears of joy. " Next Maggie will teach you how to swear in _Chinese!_"

Maggie sighed and said. " MORE ENPHESIS! DELOS! MORE ENPHESIS!"

Mary-Lynnette looked at them with confused eyes. " Ok..." she said in a irritated tone. " Anyways, Delos truth o-"

Mary-Lynnette was cut off when we heard Jez's scream. We looked towards the door and saw Jez crawling on the floor. Gillian behind her.

" OH DAMN! SHE'S STRONGER THAN SHE LOOKS!" Gillian grabbed her by the legs and pulled her, Jez tried to grab on the to floorboard but left nothing but fingernail scratches. We all watched as Gillian dragged her. Out of the room with a smirk on her face. To be honest, It was quite entertaining.

"Yea..um..Delos..Truth..or..Dare.." Mary-Lynnette seemed to be still recovering from what she had just seen.

"Dare!" said Delos.

"I dare you to scare the crap out of Iliana!" Said Mary-Lynnette Excitedly

"EEEE-" Poppy's random screeched was interrupted when Keller covered her mouth with her hands.

" Crap isn't a swear word, Poppy" Poppy rolled her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. Keller removed her hand.

" OH HELL! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT!" Yelled Delos. He got out and ran up the stairs. We followed him, trying desperately to catch up. Delos seemed really excited, kinda like a little boy getting a Ben Ten watch for the very first time.

We reached Iliana's room. It was past noon, so Iliana was probably taking her afternoon naps. Delos put his hand on the door knob and twisted it, but the door did not open.

" It's locked" Hissed Delos.

" Oooh leave that to me!" Poppy said as she shoved past Delos. She reached into her hair and took out a normal bobby pin. She hovered over the door.

_CHUCK CHUCK CHUCK_

It was almost too fast. Poppy was now standing with the door open, like a doormen at a hotel. It was unbelievable how fast she had done it.

We all quietly went in and Delos rubbed his hands. He looked around the room and saw that Iliana was no where to be seen.

" AWW COME ON!" He whined.

" Delos look!" Said Maggie pointing to a small piece of paper on top of the neatly folded sheets of the bed. Delos walked towards it and grabbed the paper. He then read aloud.

" Dear Delos, I know you are going to scare me today. Buahahaha I know I'm smart aren't I? Ok yea what ever. Since you have read this note, the trap will release in 5,4.." As Delos read his eyes grew wider. We all backed up while Delo's eyes were still glued to the paper. " 3,2,1"

As Delos read the last number, a huge net was thrown from above, catching Delos. Then, as he screamed, The closet door busted open. We all whipped our heads towards it, finding Iliana with a remote in her hand ,laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA WHAT NOW DELOS? YOU GOT PWNED!" Yelled Iliana in a gansta tone.

Iliana walked over and started yelling at Delos, who was stupid enough to just stay in there getting himself tangled in the net.

"Leave! Leave with out me!" Yelled Delos, looking at us with a dramatic face. We looked at him with pitty and decided to do the right thing...

"Okay bye!" Said Mary-Lynnette and we all ran out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Delos before returning to his torture from Iliana..

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Freaking again

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long, i've been to caught up with freaking tests to even log onto Fanfiction! So this is chapter 5, and this was the chapter that got reported for being "interactive". Even though that was not the reason for the original removal, I removed the "interactive" stuff that i may or may not have had in here. So thanks so much for all the new readers and also the old readers that had supported this story for so long!**

**Thanks again and i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. **

Chapter 5

**one month Later**

" So..why are you bringing us back to this danger room again?" Asked Rashel who was rocking Timmy back forth in her arms. She would look down every five seconds at Timmy's unusual twitching face, and when ever she looked at him, Quinn would sigh.

" I have brought you guys back here for a _very_ special reason." Whispered Poppy who dressed quite unusual but very elegant: A dark dark blue cocktail dress with gorgeous black lace detail and black stilettos. I guess we all agreed she looked beautiful today since she's wearing a _dress_..well, that and James will bite our heads off.

We all just stared at her, not bothering to hover in like in those comedy spy movies.

" Yea..of course we do..." Said Delos sarcasticly from across the circle. From time to time he would glare at Iliana, who would glare back. Maggie, unfortunately was caught in between.

" I have gathered you here to.." Poppy began speaking slower and more quieter, at the point where we all had to gather in just to hear her. Luckily, Ash spoke up.

"OUH WOULD"JU-!" Ash's mouth was covered by his own hands, but when Poppy finally pissed him off he let go and his voice boomed out. Rashel shushed him, rocking Timmy back and forth again with the most unusual expression on his face. We all looked at Ash's face and cracked up. He crossed his arms and Mary-Lynnette just patted his back while trying to hold back a laugh of her own. Ash just covered his mouth and hid his face.

" I wad(had) to boil my wips(lips) after that painful...awful..-" he shuddered and Poppy just glared at him. Ash's let his arm down and revealed his HUGE red puffy lips. It was just almost wasn't funny anymore. " but hey! I'm a vampire,dis(this) happens _all _the time, it's probably bonna(gonna) leal(heal) like in what_ 3 or 4 _ minutes."

The whole group nodded their heads in agreement, Except for Quinn, who was shacking his head with confused eyes. " Dude. It's been 4 weeks. What did you boil your lips with?"

" Oh, I meth( met) dup(up) wit moi fwiend wast(last) week and he told moi to fuse(use) Vervain. Aint dat Damon dude awesome" He put on his "best" smile and gave us a thumbs up. Quinn just put his head in his hands and sighed, his head still shaking.

" DUDE. THAT VERVAIN IS- OH MY- YOU WON'T GET BETTER FOR ANOTHER 3 WEEKS YOU FREAKING DUMBASS" yelled Quinn and Rashel shushed him again, rocking the sleeping- or drugged-Timmy back in forth.

" Hey guys whats up- HOLY SH-" Lupe came in in a cheerful mood, she skipped her way in but the moment she caught sight of Ash's face stopped and nearly fell back. She covered her own mouth and stared at Ash in disbelieve. The whole group nodded at her.

" No you didn't!" She began cracking up. "NO! YOU-DID-NOT!" she laughed and wrapped her hand around her stomach while trying to cover her hysterical laugh. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail on her head. Her skin seemed almost perfect, except for a big bruise on the side of her head ( caused by ******cough** Morgead **cough**). Her amber eyes were nearly tearing up.

" Okay! Okay! Ash hide your face, Lupe get some Tylenol or what ever and just _listen to me!_" Yelled Poppy. Lupe immediately stopped laughing and straightened her blue hoodie before descending to the circle. She sat down next to Gillian who giggled at Lupe's red face ( from laughing so hard, of course).

" Okay, Poppy what is it?" Asked Rashel..very..very quietly.

" I know it's been a while ...but..i was thinking.." Poppy trailed off before she could finish her sentence. Her eyes narrowed down to Rashel's lap, where the messed up Timmy slept. He stirred shift, Rashel rocked him back and forth, yet again. Poppy gave a sigh of relief. "Okay good, he won't kill me. Anyways. I have gathered you all back here for another game of truth or dare.." Poppy grinned an almost evil grin and adjusted her beautiful jewelry.. Jez raised an eyebrow at her.

" Do you _not _remember last time?" She shot a look at Gillian before pointing her fingers to the floor by the door, where a trail of cat like claw scratches were visible on the beautiful polished wood. Thierry's eye twitched at the sight.

" And you all thought I was 14" Gillian giggled as David, who was sitting uncomfortably beside her, kissed her on the forehead. We watched in slight disturbance, Mary-Lynnette awed at the sight.

" Nah...I thought you were 13" laughed David and ruffled her short blonde hair like she really _was_ 13. Gillian smacked his hand away, but couldn't hold back a sweet smile to him.

" Okay yea, cute, what ever. As I was saying... LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE AGAIN!" She flung her hands up into the air and smiled. " Wow that took a long time!"

" Truth.." Muttered Maggie in a low and slow tone.

"Or.." Twitched Thea.

"Dare..." Finished Keller.

"FREAKING AGAIN?" Shouted Eric, who was gawking wide eyed at Poppy.

" Hehe..awesome" Giggled Lupe.

" NO! NOT AWESOME!" screamed Quinn, who received a huge-ass smack on the arm by Rashel. She muttered something to him that made him twitch his eye about four times before he covered his mouth with his hands. She glared at him for a while before returning to us.

" Yea! Do you see what it's done?" She slowly pointed down to Timmy who stirred in his evil little sleep. She moved her attention back to Poppy's outfit. " And why are you dressed like that?"

Poppy grinned her signature evil grin. And from there, we knew we were in for big trouble.

" Because we're playing this round at the..."

_**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW**_


	6. Quinn's big mistake

_**Okay so this is the 6th chapter of Truth or Dare re-uploaded. As maybe some of you can see, almost nothing in this chapter is changed. This is because this was one of the most recent chapters that i had published before it's removal. I think it got removed because of my mistakes in earlier chapters. I know, i know, this chapters is SERIOUSLY long compared to earlier chapters, but please bare with me...cause chapter 7 is longer. LOL. **_

_**SO thanks so much for the support and i really hope you like it. I might upload chapter 7 in less than 3 or 2 days since, of course, it's already been written. But I'll see how the reviews are coming.**_

_**PS. Leighton Meester is the the star on Gossip Girl as Blair Waldorf ( i think i spelt that wrongXD) for anyone who doesn't know. So thanks again for reading and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World..or Leighton..Or Johny Dept...or..Hannah Montana..or..well, you get the point**_

_**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW**_

Sometimes, dramatic pauses are required for, well, dramatic moments. But for moments like this, it's just plain annoying.

" Oh for the love of Goddess just tell us!" Gillian's voice boomed out from the farthest end of our circle. Her cheeks were flushed as she pounded her fist to the ground. David stroked her back, trying to sooth her.

" Goddess! Ok ok, I'll tell you! We are going to the hottest new club in holly wood! Leighton Meester, Johney Diep and everyone you could think of will be there!" Squealed Poppy. She looked around the circle, searching every expression she could find. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

" LEIGHTON MEESTER? HOLY CRAP I WATCH HER EVERY MONDAY! SHE-IS-HAWT!" Said the little too excited Eric. Poppy just waggled her eyebrows and gave him her signature smirk. Thea, who was becoming red faced, cleared her throat.

" Excuse me?" She glared at Eric. Eric's too-excited smile dropped into something that almost looked painful. He blinked and held her hand.

" Uh..um..I mean psheeeeeee Leighton? She is so last year, isn't that right..sweetie?" He spoke in a shaky tone as everyone else just rolled their eyes. Poppy interrupted and clapped her hands.

" Okay enough chit chat lets goooo!" She stood up and dashed to the door, which thanks to her vampire speed, only took a mil-second. Her smile was bright and everyone could tell she was very happy, and we all knew, that this would be a round we would never forget.

**************************7

(Timmy POV)

" Ash are you sure this the way?" I rolled my eyes. That Mary-Lynnette was always so uptight, she grabbed the map Ash was holding and scanned it like a freaky robot. She leaned on Ash like he was some weird ass pillow. I, unfortunately, was stuffed in this limo between Quinn and Rashel. I looked up at her with me cutest eyes,_ ever._

" Ray Ray! Do you think they would wet(let) we( me) win(in)?" She smiled at me sweetly and tickled my belly. I stole a quick glance at Quinn who looked as if you wanted to puke. Sweet, One point for me.

" Aww of course they will, cutie" She gave me a big hug and I held onto her tight, stealing another glance at the frowning Quinn. Of Course, I'm not stupid, I know there will be a time where I will be kicked out and when that happens, I'll have my plan.

The Limo stopped at this large place with many flashy lights and limos. I climbed to the other side of the limo ( kicking Morgead smack on the head) and peaked through the dark windows.

_Holy crap, is that Emily Osment? Damn, isn't that chick on Hannah Montana?_ I frowned.

" YAY! We're here!" I winced. Poppy squeals were like a freaking death trap. I wouldn't be surprised if a glass cup broke in the process of another squeal. I rolled my eyes and climbed pass Morgead, again hitting him smack on the head. I smiled and hid behind Rashel. There were so many guards that I was almost scared that we wouldn't be able to get in. I looked pass Rashel and Maggie and saw Poppy showing the large guards some sort of paper. He nodded and unclimbed the red velvet rope, letting Poppy in.

_Sweeet! This is going to be awesome!_

I casually started walking like a star, smiling non stop with my head held high. Well, if I was going to be freaking four forever, might as well make the most of it. I came face to face with of the guards and waggled my eye brows at him.

" I'm wit(with) them" I said, cursing myself mentally for always having that stupid stupid baby voice. I smiled and began walking once more. I found myself in a large dark room filled with disco balls, dancing girls and bartenders. This was _heaven_.

It was almost as if everything was in slow motion when I walked pass all these tall people. I waved at them like a star, walking slowly and dramatic. I caught sight of a man with dark brown hair with blonde highlights and a very unattractive mustache.

Billy Ray Cyrus.

In the process of hunting down Taylor Swift and Katy Perry really brought my hopes down the moment I saw a huge mickey mouse waving at me. I twisted a 180 turn and found my self staring at a pair of black pants.

" Hey! You ain't supposed to be here! GET OUT!" The loud voice shook me. I looked up and came face to face with another large guard. I threw on my cutest puppy dog eyes ever and stared at him with such sadness.

" Aww aren't you cute?" I smiled to myself. " Too bad I HATE CUTENESS! GET OUT!" Before I knew it, his large hand caught me and I struggled against his grasp. I twisted myself left and right, desperate for escape. It wasn't long before my face met the hard ground. I glared at the guard as he closed the back doors on me. I could feel my vampire teeth begin to sharpen and extend as anger rushed through me. I stood up and clenched my hands to the side and a growl escaped my lips.

There was only one thing to do.

SNEAK THROUGH THE BACK DOOR! DAMN I-AM-SMART!

***************9

( Rashel POV)

" Poppy, you said Johny Diep was here!" Complained Maggie as we proceeded through the many tables, trying to find the right one. Poppy finally stopped and turned to us, pale faced.

" I-Is it just me or is that freaking Mickey Mouse looking straight at me?" _What? _I Thought. I swirled around and my eyes widened at the sight.

It was freaking Mickey Mouse. A HUGE version waving at us and dancing like a retard. My face just became a huge Question mark. I flickered my eyes from Mickey to Donald and from Donald to- _is that Miley Cyrus?_

" ITS MILEY CYRUS!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Delos gawking wide eyed at the brunette. Maggie, who was still staring at Donald Duck, didn't seem to notice. Instead she slapped Delos on the arm.

" DUDE! Stop calling everything you see that's scary Miley Cyrus!" She yelled, meeting Delo's confused and yet amazed golden eyes with her annoyed ones. It was true, every time Delos saw something out of the ordinary he just screamed " MILEY CYRUS!"

" No! Seriously! It's Miley Cyrus!" Maggie turned to the brunette and her jaws fell open. She pointed a shaking finger to her and and whispered.

" I don't supposed that Leonardo Decaprio.." Studdered Maggie.

Instead of a diss or stupid Yo mama Joke, Ash squealed. He jumped up and down like a little kid with gleaming eyes as he ran towards Miley and hugged her. She stared at him like he was a squashed bug on her new expensive purse and wiggled out of his grasp.

" Poppy, I don't suppose Brad Pitt is here either." I glared at Poppy for crushing my dreams and she shrugged. We continued walking, passing more and more mickey mouses and-_huh? Billy Ray Cyrus? _

I felt almost stupid being here. I mean, I used to watch disney channel when I was young. Well actually, because of Timmy and _Ash_, I'm still stuck watching it with them. I was almost ready to puke when I heard the music of High School Music blast off the loud speakers.

" Well, this is our room..I think" Said Poppy and I flashed back into reality. I found my self staring at a wooden door with a purple plaque in the middle, where it was decorated with fireworks and castles. The script printed on it wrote _Hannah._ I guess Hannah booked this room then. Poppy clicked open the door and the moment it swung open, Ash dove into a heap of purple pillows with HM prints plastered all of them. We stared at the room for a second, which was definitely enough to know that the entire room was purple and had everything with HM plastered on. We slid in and sat down on the couch, where Ash was still buried into.

" Okay maybe the sooner we start this round, the soon I can get back to Miley-OW" Ash's "fantasy" was crushed ( and might as well his bones) when Mary-Lynnette kicked him casually on the shins. She flipped her long brown hair and flickered her dark blue eyes into his, where the true scary side of Mary-Lynnette, the darling saint, was released. Luckily, Poppy broke the awkward silence with a request to Delos.

" Ok Delos, Truth or Dare" It took Delos a while to adjust to the...fascinating setting. He adjusted the HM pillow he had his ass on and cleared his throat.

" Dare, I'm no wimp" He declared.

" Excellent. I dare you to falcon punch Mickey Mouse." She simply said as she wiped a copper curl away from her face. Delos smiled and grabbed a small knife from his pocket. Before he could bring it to his wrist, Maggie stopped him.

" DELOS! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT BLOWING UP CUTE OBJECTS?" She screamed and faked a sniff. " DO YOU NOT REMEMBER MR. SNUGGLEBEAR!"

" Maggie, he had his hands all over you!" her complained. I raised an eyebrow as I came closer to Quinn, hooking my arms into his and leaning head on his shoulder. He gently kissed my forehead and I looked up into his bottomless eyes.

" HE WAS MY FREAKING TEDDY BEAR!" Maggie screamed and Delos placed his knife back into his pocket. He led the group out and I groaned, knowing it meant I had to move. I stepped up and heard the clicking clacks of my stiletto boots emerge from the floor. Quinn whispered in my ear the moment we got out, hearing the lyrics to " We're all in this together"

" Five bucks says Mickey freaking Mouse won't be out of the hospital for a week" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Deal." I said before turning back to the group. I stopped at a sudden thought and and turned back to Quinn. " Oh and if you lay an eye on Leighton or the Pussy cats dolls or what ever, you won't be out of the hospital for _two weeks_. Vampire or Not." I smiled.

" WHY ARN'T YOU A TALL HANDSOME MAN! HANDSOME enough FOR A MICKEY HUG!" Screamed the life size mickey mouse. Delos lifted and fist above him and held it there. Mickey lifted two hands in front of himself.

" Now, Now, I see you want to play the handshake game!" _Huh? _ I thought. Mickey began to dance and prance around, singing some retarded song. Delos began to bring his fist down slowly, it was then, Mickey's voice began to lower.

" Oh crap dude, lets talk this out." His voice made me crack up. No longer was it the high pitched squeak, it was the sound of probably a jobless thirty year old man. Delos lifted his fist again and slammed in into Mickey Mouse's stomach. The force threw Mickey straight through the roof of the club, where he shot clear into the dark star filled sky. A large hole was produced there and Donald began to yell at Delos.

" AWH MAN DIS IS THE FOURTH HOLE WE HAD THIS WEEK!" Donald, still having his hard to understand voice in high mode, screamed at Delos and grabbed his collar with his freaky hands. He shook Delos hard and screamed. " YOU'RE THE REASON FOR GLOBAL WARMING ARNT YOU! THINK OF THE KIDS! THINK OF _YOUR_ KIDS"

Delos, fear stricken said in a shaky voice. " WHAT I DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS!"

" AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT? THATS RIGHT! YOU" Donald's voice brought a whole new meaning to a child discipline. Quinn and I backed up along with the group, leaving behind poor Delos to being screamed at by the life size Donald duck.

" Freaky...Okay next." Mary-Lynnette announced. She looked around the circle and pointed to Morgead. " Morgead truth or dare?"

" Truth." We were all surprised at Morgead's answer. He was always so " macho" and "tough". Quinn and I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Okay..uhm...What would you do if you found out Jez destroyed your motorcycle?"

He blinked twice. Then bowed his head down and sighed.

" She already did." Morgead brought his head back up and sniffed. " SHE WAS SO YOUNG!"

Jez rolled her eyes and Hannah patted his shoulder. " Aww Morgead, Don't worry Dominique will always be in our hearts." She turned to us and mouthed ,_her name is Dominique right? _ I shrugged.

" ITS TATIANA NOT DOMINIQUE DO YOU NOT REMEMBER MY BELOVED MOTERCYCLES NAME?" he screeched. Quinn reached over to a glass of water and drank from it.

And that was exactly when I felt Quinn twitch and fell limp in my arms.

*******************&

(Timmy POV)

_Okay..okay. One hand up, one leg up, hand, leg, hand leg. _

I repeated to myself as I climbed up the the building. I caught sight of the large window and climbed faster. Then I used my nails and dug them into the key hole of the large window, but I'm not one of those spy dudes who use them to click it open. I just yanked the whole window down.

I climbed through the large open window, and landed on both feet in the storage room of the club, where the loud music was still heard. I ran towards the door and found myself staring at the exact same room I was thrown out off. I scanned the entire booming loud room and searched for a dark haired boy, in which I despised so very much.

I smiled as I targeted him. Finding in his hands was a glass of water. I reached into my pocket and my fingers met with the cold hard powdery texture of the pill. I yanked it out and held it between my fingers, and with spidery reflexes, flicked the pill out of my fingers and straight into the glass of John Quinn's water. I smiled to myself, and walked casually in.

And that was when I saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

Vanessa Hudgens.

That was also the moment I couldn't control myself. I flung my entire body into her arms and squealed. I have watched High School Musical four freaking times, and I cried every time Vanessa sang that oh so sad song. I heard her scream mute as I threw on my super cute eyes, high power mode, of course. She lifted me up and a smiled tugged on my lips.

" AWW! Aren't you cute! Are you lost sweetie?" She sang. She was _hot._ Her jet black hair was curly and framed her beautiful tanned face. Her deep brown eyes bored into mines and I melted. That was, until super macho Security guard came.

" Miss is this kid bothering you?" It was _him._ The same guy who threw me out the first time. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him.

" Oh no, he is adorable!" she squealed. She held me tighter and I smirked at the macho man.

" But miss, we do have..a _policy."_ _Oh no he didn't._ I scowled at him until my jaw hurts. He looked at me as if we were two high school girls fighting over a hot guy. Not that I was ever in that predicament.

" Aww all right, I'll see you soon , okay sweetie?" _What? _ I felt another strong pair of arms grab me under the armpits and it threw me over a silk shoulder. I stared at the love of my life and held out my hand. She turned her back to me and I felt something inside of me die a little.

I must win my lady back.

I pulled all the strength into my body and focused. I wiggled in the man's grasp and felt the energy release like a power ball. And when I heard the macho man's groan, I knew I had won round two.

" Aww man, crap dude. No you did not just fart in my face." I smirked. Timmy Fart #271 did the trick. He let go one of his hands and swept it across his face, but then, I felt the hard ground once again collide with my face. But that wasn't the only pain I felt. An electric shock shook my body as I heard the door shut close. I felt a shiver run along my spine and my head felt like it was spinning. Then I felt something inside of me tug and escape my throat. Then, everything went black.

_Holy shit holy shit what happened?_

I was scared. I couldn't move my arms and legs and I felt the intense pull again.

"Quinn! Quinn you there?" I heard a voice say. I saw light seeping through my closed eyelids as i resumed my hard heartbeat, recovering from what had just happened. I opened my eyes to see Rashel staring at me.

" Hey Quinn, you okay?"_Quinn? _ I quickly ignored her question and stared down at myself. I was no longer in my puny little baby clothes and now in a fresh black tee shirt and jeans. But what was most important was my body in particular.

I-was-freaking HUGE! Rashel was so short from where I can see her, which is right in front of me. I smiled like a maniac and gawked at my HUGE hands, turning it back and forth, back and forth.

Of course, Quinn was never handsome. So why don't I do the guy a favor and let him use "the Timmy Smile" for a minute or two. I put on my best smile and looked at Rashel.

" Earth to Quinn, are you there?" She waved a hand at me and I widened my smile. She gave me strange look that looked as if she was twitching. I ignored her and sat cross legged on the purple couch, holding my chin against my palms.

" Mare, Truth or Dare?" _Truth, duh._ I rolled my eyes. Lady Hannah flickered her eyes over to Mary-Lynnette who was playing clueless with her hair.

" Truth" _Ding! That's what I call smart. _

" Ugh, fine. Have you _ever _ gotten a bad grade?"

Mary-Lynnette sniffed. " Well..there was this one time." She paused to sniff again. _What did she get an A-? _ I laughed at my own joke.

" My teacher gave me an A-. It was _horrifying._" She sniffed again and Ash looked at her amazed.

_Ok enough of this dump. Now it's time for some real fun!_

" Quinn where are you going?" Said Rashel as I got up. I looked at her and smirked.

" Dancing, what do you think?" O_oooh, my voice sounds so harsh. Quinn's gonna get it later. Hell yea! Point for Timmy!_

" Oh, I'll come with you!" Rashel said cheerfully and I cocked my head at her.

" Uh..no. I'm going dancing with _Vanessa." _I announced.

Rashel's eyes began to widen and the deep shade began to darken with anger. Her face looked like she might break down and start crying.

_Another point for Timmy! Oh Quinn, you are so dead._

And with that, I headed out and put an arm around Vanessa Hudgen's shoulder, ignoring Rashel from behind. Instead, I just danced, and danced, and danced.

*********************(

( Quinn POV)

_Oh crap. _

I stood in the middle of the street, completely clueless

_How the hell did I get out here?_ I thought as I walked towards the large doors. There was the security man standing there with crossed arms and sun glasses, even though it was pitch black out. I walked pass him casually but before my foot could even lay on the disco flashing lights, his arm caught mine and pulled me up.

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! GO HOME! WATCH BARNEY OR SOMETHING! NO KIDS ALOUD!" _Kids?_ I looked at the man confused and reached into my pocket to grab my wallet. I dug in and felt nothing but papers and chewing gum wrappers.

" I'm twot(not) a kid. I'm pover(over) feighteen." My voice sounded insanely funny and the macho man looked at me through dark glasses.

" Look kid, get out or I will..I will..break your..balls..basketballs." He stuttered in between words like he was scared to threaten me. Well, pshe, of course. It wasn't like I was a little kid right now...right?

I frowned at the macho man with the attitude and pointed at him. But before I could say another word. I I heard screaming through my vampire hearing, and the silver cord tugging against me, in worry.

**********************************88

( Rashel POV)

" WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?"

" GAHH I DON'T KNOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Screamed the thug as my fist met with his face, forcing his body to the ground. I puffed in anger as I grabbed another shaking thug.

" HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" I screamed into his face, my anger erupting through me like a volcano.

" HE DOES, HE DOES! NO! NOT THE FA-" I didn't even bother to let him finish. I punch him in the nose and he landed on the ground where he began crawling like a child.

" OH! My babies! YOU! What have you done!" I heard another macho voice emerge form the end of the alley. The thugs were crawling towards him, muttering words like "brother" and "boss". I looked over my shoulders, my eyes not even worried at the sight.

It was ten large men with guns and metal bars. Obviously, there were a gang.

I turned my body around to face them. And I pursed my lips.

" So...I'm assuming you're gonna beat me up, huh." I said, stuffing my hands into my tight jean pockets. The gang looked at each other stupidly and the one in the middle, the boss, looked me dead in the eye.

" Well..duh." He said it like a fourteen year old girl and I snorted.

" So..you gonna tie me up or just hit me?" They began whispering and I looked down at the ground as I brushed dust of my shoes, annoyed with their long answers.

" Well..we were actually thinking of-" I cut him off.

" Or you know, you can always like, I don't know, come at me all at once and try to kill me." I said casually, still thinking of how the hell I'm going to make Quinn pay. I looked down at my nails. " I mean, anyway is fine with me." They just stared at me and I sighed.

" Ok seriously, do you even have a plan to how your going o beat me up?" The man opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked down at his metal bar and clapped his hands into it, thinking. The other gang members just looked at me.

"uh..we..uh..actually don't know." He shrugged

I raised an eyebrow. " Well, why don't you, you kn-" I was cut off when I heard the most adorable voice in the world emerge from the roof of the building that shadowed the dark alley.

" WO(NO) WONE(ONE) HURTS WASHEL(RASHEL)!" I looked up and saw Timmy, nearly glowing against the beaming moonlight. I awwed.

" Aww Timmy! That's soo cute. But I think you should go. These door knobs are gonna cause trouble. Kay?" I smiled at him and waved a hand, almost forgetting about the gang.

" What?" Timmy screamed and jumped down. I caught him just in time and set him on the ground, where he looked at me with worried eyes. " Wh-what?"

" Timmy! Don't ever do that again! You could've gotten hurt! Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked him, assuring his arms and little legs were okay. I pointed a finger and talked like I was a mother. " Do you hear me, honey?"

" Uh..hello?" I twitched. I turned my head to the gang who stared at me with confused eyes. I lifted a finger and shut them off.

" I'M TALKING TO CHILD HERE! IF I DON'T MAKE SURE HE'S OK HE MIGHT GET INTO PURE PRESSURE AND-AND HURT HIMSELF!" I screeched at the gang and they backed up. I put my hands on my hips.

" Oh..um..sorry miss." They turned to each other and nodded. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

" Okay you know what, just stand there in the corner and think about what you did wrong." I pointed to a small corner in the alley. " And be quite, jeesh" I rolled my eyes as they nodded. They walked towards the alley pitifully with there eyes staring at the ground.

I turned my attention back to Timmy.

" So, why are you here, sweetie?" I asked him, bending down to look into his face.

" I'm fwere(here) to swave you!" He said in the most adorable voice.

" Aww, But I don't need saving! You might get hurt, Timmy, you should go back home" I stroked his cheek.

" TIMMY?" He yelled.

" Damn! she's hot man." I twitched again and turned back to the gang who stood there in the corner looking ashamed.

" I SAID NO TALKING!" I screeched.

" Sorry" They chimed together. I sighed and turned back to Timmy.

" T-Timmy? I'm not TIMMY! Fime (i'm) Quinn!" Hearing that name made me want to hurl. I rolled my eyes and pushed all thoughts of Quinn away from my head.

" Um..Miss?" I heard one of he gang members say.

"What?" I asked in a very impatient and annoyed tone.

" Is-Is our time out over yet? Cause we gotta you know..beat you up." He said, playing with the hem of his greasy shirt.

" And how are you going to do that?" I mocked.

He opened his mouth. Then shut it, again. The rest of the gang looked at each other like little clueless babies.

" Yea..we still don't know." They said hopelessly together.

I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil out of my back pocket and threw it at them.

" Here, go back to the corner and plan it out!" I screeched. They grabbed the pencil and paper and went back to the corner, where they began writing on the piece of paper.

" Wait Timmy, what are you saying?" I asked him, slightly worried.

" I'm saying that-" Timmy was cut off by the annoying voice again. I flickered my dark eyes at them and hissed.

"What now!"

" Uh..yea..we never went to school..so how do you spell "punch"." I rolled my eyes and pointed a finger at them.

"Figure it out!"

" Okay guys we can do this!" And with that, they went back to their work.

" Timmy what are you saying?" I touched Timmy's hand,but at the exact moment, I felt something inside of Timmy that seemed wrong. He looked at me once again and spoke.

" I'm Quinn" I looked into his eyes and fell into a deep pit of confusing.

_**meanwhile***_

_**back in the club**_

" _Yea shake it Vannessa!" yelled the hyped up "Quinn" as he proceeded dancing with the group of girls. The rest of circle daybreak stared at him, slightly freaked out and slightly worried. Ash, on the other hand, joined in._

_But no one ever suspected. That the dancing Quinn had the mind of the evil Timmy lurking inside of him._

_To be Continued..._


End file.
